Numerous practice putting aids or games are known. Most of these, however, include complex expensive constructions that are difficult to set up or adjust. Also, many of these devices fail to simulate realistic golfing conditions and are difficult to transport from one location to another.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved selectively contourable putting green.